What's Nervous?
by ItsMeAdam
Summary: Superboy overhears "Nervous" being mentioned, he wants to know what it is and how to play so he asks Aqualad... M/M Slash


Hey! So, this is the 2nd one-shot in my series! Its about Superboy experimenting basically, its him paired with every other guy on the team in different stories. I explained it in more detail in the 1st story, its on my profile and its called "Curiosity Pleasured the Clone" give it a read. Anyways, this one-shot's about Superboy and Aqualad and a game of Nervous! Read and Review. Follow and Favourite. All appreciated! Enjoy!

Title: What's Nervous?

Pairing: Superboy/Aqualad or Conner/Kaldur

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash M/M

Superboy was sat, as ever, staring at the static on the TV in front of him. He had nothing better to do, Robin was on patrol, Wally had gone out with his Uncle, Artemis was organising her quiver, Megan was cooking, Aqualad was sleeping and there hadn't been a mission in days. So, Superboy sat, as ever, staring at the static on the TV in front of him.

"So, party food is only for parties?" Megan asked Artemis.

"Uhh, no, its just... Yeah, its only for parties so don't make any, okay?" Artemis answered moodily as she took all of her arrows out and layed them on the table.

"Oh, what else do you do at parties?" Megan said.

"God" Artemis muttered under her breath. "You talk, drink, play games, stuff like that" She replied.

"What games?" Megan asked Artemis, unknowingly annoying her.

"Spin the bottle, Nervous, Dares... Pin the tail on the donkey!" Artemis answered, her voice getting higher as she became angry. She picked up her bow, quiver and arrows and went over to the armchair near Superboy where she continued arranging her arrows into types.

"What was that?" Megan asked, shouting over to Artemis.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE. NERVOUS. DARES. PIN. THE. TAIL. ON. THE. DONKEY." Artemis said, I'm a deeper, more hollow voice and louder that usual.

"Okay!" Megan replied in a happy voice, not knowing Artemis' annoyance.

Superboy was puzzled, he knew that 'Spin the bottle' involved spinning a bottle to select two people to do something, he knew that a 'Dare' was to ask someone to do something, he knew that the last game mentioned was popular at children's parties. He was confused by 'Nervous'. It wasn't a game, it was a feeling, an emotion. "I'll ask Artemis" Superboy thought. "Artem..." Superboy said before he was cut short.

"What?! Can I not get ANY peace in this cave?" Artemis exclaimed and stormed off, grabbing up her weapons off of her chair.

"Oh" Superboy said, disappointed that Artemis hadn't heard his question. "Who else can I ask?" He thought "Aqualad" he decided and he got up and headed for the Atlantean's room. He got to the room and could hear classical music playing inside. Superboy went straight into the room and saw Aqualad shirt less asleep on his bed. "Hello" Superboy shouted, waking his teammate instantly.

Aqualad opened his eyes and sat up "Hello Superboy, why did you wake me?" He said in a voice as calm as ever.

"I... What's Nervous?" Superboy asked, getting to the point. "The game, not the feeling." He added.

"Ahh, Nervous, it is a game in which two people touch one another in ways to make each other feel uncomfortable, feel nervous." Aqualad replied. "They take it in turns, each asking the other if they are nervous and if they answer "No" then they continue until the answer is "Yes". The winner is whom ever can last the longest with out becoming nervous." Aqualad looked at Superboy, awaiting a response.

"So, let's play" Superboy said, he was almost ordering Aqualad around. He sat down next to him and stared.

"It is not customary for..." Aqualad started.

"Are you nervous?" Superboy asked, reaching out and placing his hand on Aqualad's right nipple.

"No" Aqualad replied, thinking that it was easier to play the game than to explain its uses. Superboy slid his hand across the darker boys chest and looked at his friend. Not needing to be asked the same question, Aqualad simply replied "No". The hand on Aqualad's body drifted down, ghosting onto his flawless six-pack. Again, Superboy looked to Aqualad and was given a quick "No". Superboy was getting bored now and wanted Aqualad to get Nervous so that he could win. Superboy brought up his other hand and placed it on his friends shoulder while his first hand moved down to the navel. Aqualad was given a glance and told Superboy that he was not Nervous. The hands on Aqualad's body each moved to a nipple and gave a slight pinch.

"Uhhh" moaned Aqualad, before answering Superboy's look with a "No". The clone moved into the Atlantean, placing his right led over the other's left and leaning in. Hands still pinching nipples, Superboy breathily asked "Are you nervous?" He was so close that Aqualad felt his warm breath on his lips, he inhaled deeply before answering.

"No, I am not" Aqualad replied

Superboy mumbled something under his breath that sounded vaguely like cursing. "What do I do?" Superboy thought before deciding on his next tact. The hands pinching Aqualad's nipples moved to wrap around his body and the legs over him moved to straddle his thighs. Superboy leaned in and his lips met with Aqualad's.

The two boy's lips crashed together and Aqualad's eyes widened as Superboy's tongue penetrated between his lips and began to explore his mouth. "Nng" Aqualad moaned as the Kryptonian's lounge brushed over his own. Superboy forced Aqualad backwards so that he was laying on the bed on his back. Aqualad wrapped his own arms around his friend and pulled him down onto him as his tongue begun to replicate the movements of Superboy's. Both heroes started moaning in unison causing their mouths to vibrate against eachother. Aqualad's tongue moved around Superboy's mouth, being rewarded with a light thrust from Superboy when he touched the roof.

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

Aqualad's alarm sounded softly and "Training - 5 Minutes" flashed on the screen. Aqualad took a look over to it and decided to hurry.

The Atlantean took control, pushing Superboy's tongue around and grinding them together rhythmicly as Superboy's moans became more frequent. It was obvious that the Krypton liked to be in charge and that was made more obvious when Superboy forced Aqualad's tongue from his mouth and took over again.

Aqualad was pushed down into the mattress as Superboy withdrew slightly. Superboy was now sucking on his teammate's bottom lip, taking it between his own lips and running his tongue over it before lightly biting down and receiving a groan from Aqualad. Kisses were placed on Aqualad's cheek, then on his neck where Superboy lingered and sucked to leave a prominent mark.

Aqualad nestled his hands in Superboy's thick hair as his chest was sucked, kissed and almost tickled by Superboy's tongue. Aqualad felt a wave of pleasure run through him as Superboy set to work on one of his nipples. He pressed his lips to it and sucked tightly, his tongue dancing over it. He begun to make small bites into before he let go and begun sucking the other.

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

The alarm went again and "Training - Now" flashed on the display, it got a brief glance from Aqualad and he sighed.

"Superboy, we-" Aqualad started, only to be cut off by Superboy's lips as he was kissed forcefully again, this time Super boys hands touched ran along his sides causing him to twist into the kiss. Superboy's tongue movements were slower as he rubbed himself around every inch of Aqualad's mouth and rested between their lips for a few seconds before slowly pulling away, inhaling as he did which made Aqualad's lips go cold. Aqualad let out a load moan followed by a sigh.

"Are you nervous?" Superboy asked, exactly as he had earlier, regardless of their intimacy.

"I a-" Aqualad stopped as his bedroom door opened.

Artemis stood in the doorway, looking down at her phone as she entered. "Training guys, we'll be-" she looked up and saw Aqualad lying shirt less on his bed, Superboy on top of him and their lips just about touching. They both looked at her. She looked at them. "Ohh, ha" She said, a slight smirk on her face. "Well, when you're done doing, this, come to training, think its grappling today..." She trailed off as she turned to leave the room. "Ha!" She exclaimed as she walked away.

"To answer your question, Superboy, yes I believe I am rather nervous" Aqualad said.

A/N

Whoo, that took me a while! Its done now though so I hope you enjoyed it! It started a little slow, but it got better, I hope! Anyways, please leave a review, anything goes. Favourite and follow, won't be adding more to this story but I will add another A/N soon to tell you about my next one-shot. Until then, happy reading, and bye!

*** I've just started typing the third one-shot, Superboy/Robin, should be up this week, all have to do is type and edit. In the next story Robin'll be dominant, explain later...***


End file.
